Use Your Love
by concealedXdream
Summary: Like any other person, Naruto’s thinking gets impaired when he’s drunk. Too bad for Sai he’s the only one there to witness it. Sorta songfic. Inspired by Katy Perry’s version of ‘Use Your Love’--since it fits better with this fic than the original.


Use Your Love

**By:** Ta-chan

**Pairings:** Mentioned Sasunarusasu, Sainarusai

**Summary:** Like any other person, Naruto's thinking gets impaired when he's drunk. Too bad for Sai he's the only one there to witness it. Sorta songfic. Inspired by Katy Perry's version of 'Use Your Love'--since it fits better with this fic than the original.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto, not me. 'Use Your Love' -- Katy Perry.

Uhm, yeah so....

This will totally fail. Yaaaay~

* * *

"_I know you know my boyfriend is outta town,  
So have a drink--let's talk it over."_

"…and so like, point two-five seconds later, he's tryin' ta claw my throat out!"

Sai stifled a groan as Naruto drunkenly babbled about Kyuubi. How had he gotten himself into this? Oh, right, it was Ugly's fault. Somehow she'd convinced him to get together at Naruto's to have drinks--he'd never know how she did it. And how was it that he was _alone_ with a trashed beyond belief idiot? Well, of course, that was her fault as well. Sakura left a couple hours ago--making it two in the morning now--and told Sai to watch after him, because he did stupid things while drunk. Didn't he do stupid things on a regular basis?

In any case, Sai figured out that he did even _stupider_ things--if possible. Already he had to stop the blonde from jumping off his balcony--pretending to fly, crushing a bottle of Vodka against his head like it was a beer can, _and_ from getting naked and prancing around Konoha. You might ask how that would be bad since it was so late. Well Naruto was even _louder_ when he was drunk.

Sai never thought he could get agitated. It was either Naruto making his emotions bubble up again, or the alcohol coursing through his system. Somehow, he didn't doubt either of them.

Naruto shook his head liked he was disappointed. "I swear, Kyuubi's such a shithead sometimes! Doesn't he get it that if he kills me, he dies too? Dumbass."

_That's an insult coming from you._ He took back another swig of the can in his hand, hoping the blonde would shut up and pass out soon, because then he could leave. "I can sympathize with him."

The blonde groaned, " 'Course _you_ would! Man, how're you gonna feel when he actually does it?"

He rubbed the bridge of his noise, "You'd probably deserve it."

"Gawd you're a bitch."

_And you're annoying the fuck out of me--we're even._ Sai actually groaned out loud this time.

"Jesus, if ya don't wanna be here then leave."

He sighed and took the last drink of his beer, "I would if I could, but you'd probably wind up killing yourself trying to fly again."

"Pfft! Why? You don't care about me."

"I care more than you think, I just don't like you when you're drunk." He paused-- Had he said that out loud? Well, shit. "Besides, the bitch will kill me if I let that happen to you." Of course, that was tacked on too quickly and Naruto was still giving him a look. He scoffed and looked the other way. Maybe the nonchalant approach would work. "If you're surprised, then you're really as thick as I figured."

Naruto bit his lip, but it didn't stop the burst of laughter that came through and he flopped against his bed. "Oh man! What a blast from the past!"

Sai just stared blankly at the wriggling blonde.

He giggled, "That almost exact conversation happened with Sasuke!" Another laugh, "He admitted that he didn't mind me, tried to cover it up quickly with something pertaining to Sakura, then admitted it again acting like it didn't matter to him."

He couldn't say he wasn't surprised. This was the first time he'd mentioned Sasuke tonight without getting abnormally depressed. Though, getting depressed about something that made him laugh seemed stupid. He sighed--stupid enough for Naruto to do it.

"Except after that we fucked."

Whoa-- Wait-- What?! Very open black eyes stared at him. "C-come again?"

Another burst of laughter, "What? You didn't think I was going after him because he's my best friend and my pride's taken a low blow, did you?" The look on his face said 'Well, yeah!' and Naruto laughed even harder. "Wow, and here I thought you were observant. I'm practically in love with him."

He could get his eyes to stop bugging out of his head. "You and Sasuke were…?"

"Yes!" He exclaimed, "Oh man, you have no idea how awesome it feels to say that! God, yes, me and Sasuke fucked, kissed, and did all the other stuff couples do!" He sighed, "And I'm completely fucking in love with him. Though it's only one-sided, obviously."

There it was, here comes the depression. Sai waited.

Or not, he was actually smiling.

That didn't make sense. Didn't he just admit that he was in love with Sasuke, but it was never going to work because of him being a traitor and all? No, the idiot was on his knees smiling like it didn't even matter. "Uhm… Wow." Well, that was a stupid response.

His smiled just got even bigger, "Wow is right. I can't believe I actually said it." He looked to Sai and closed his eyes, making the smile seem less happy. "You can't tell Sakura-chan, though."

That's when it hit him. The smile was fake. He should've been able to pick up on it (the alcohol was probably a factor in it), but he never knew Naruto could fake a smile. The boy so easily let his emotions show, so he figured it was close to impossible. Apparently he was wrong. "I have no reason to." He almost looked relieved.

"Ah, well, I dunno what I'm protecting, y'know. I'm not gaining anything by not telling anyone."

And now he was back to drunken babble. About how despite losing Sakura's friendship, he didn't care anymore. That was definitely a bunch of bull, there was no way he didn't care. Or he wouldn't have flashed that fake smile and told him not to tell her. This must be his way of trying to cover up something he shouldn't have said, or that bothered him. It felt strange seeing his teammate like this, since it heavily contrasted how he acted normally. Or maybe this _was_ how he acted normally. Covering up anything that made him feel weak.

"…it's almost scary, y'know?"

Shit. When did he get that close? He'd moved from the middle of his bed to the edge directly in front of Sai. "Huh?" He blamed the alcohol.

Naruto frowned, "I was saying that you and Sasuke act so much alike it's scary, hell, you even look kinda like him!"

He blinked, "I wh-what?"

The blonde went right on, like he hadn't heard him. "Though he showed and felt--probably--considerably more emotions than you. Jesus Christ he could be a whiney little bitch!"

There was nothing he could think of to say to that.

"And you both have black hair--though his looked blue in the right light. And you both have super-black eyes. I guess you're a lot paler than Sasuke, but give it time, he'll get there with that hole in the ground he stays at." The laugh he gave was hollow.

"Though I suppose trivial differences aside, I bet you both would fuck the same."

Another session of his eyes bulging, and he almost dropped his can. He knew _exactly_ what Naruto was hinting as. "E-excuse me?" He smirked and leaned in on his hands, which had been conveniently placed on the arms on Sai's chair. Just when the hell had they gotten there?! On to a more pressing matter, the blonde completely bypassed his lips and there was breath tickling his ear. Not entirely what he expected.

"Fuck me, Sai."

A shiver wracked his body and his heart did the strangest thing--it sped up. The way he had breathed that in his ear made him grip the edge on the chair in fear and anticipation. "And this would benefit me how…?"

He up pulled away from his ear so he could look him in the eye. "Sex, obviously, but I would have a more selfish benefit from it." He paused to take in his face, "Of course you're probably thinking 'What the hell benefits from sex with him?' Well judging how loud I made Sasuke scream, I can safely say I'm good at _something_."

With that dangerous smirk playing with his lips he looked so… Wait. What was the word for someone who had completely turned you on? Sexy? Yeah, he looked so sexy like that. Sai couldn't believe it actually, because he didn't think it was possible for him to get turned on. It looked as if Naruto plus him and alcohol plus him didn't work out so well. "Selfish benefits?"

He sniffed a laugh, "Well let's see, I said you look and act like Sasuke then I told you to fuck me. I think you can piece it together now."

Was this guy trying to be smart with him? Didn't really matter because one of the hand that had been on the arm was trailing up the inside of his thigh.

"So when are you going to quit stalling and give me an answer?" He said huskily.

Sai was about to say he never asked a question, but he figured that would be considered stalling. So, what was a good way to say yes without actually saying it? Just then, the hand reached its destination between his legs and he breathed in slightly harder than before. The hand started rubbing against him ever so slightly and he crushed his lips against the blonde's.

The sudden but not disapproved of kiss didn't last long, but Naruto still smirked when Sai leaned back and stared him straight in the eye. "Can I take that as a yes?"

He did the strangest thing--he smirked back. "With your hand on my crotch, how can I say no?"

That was all he needed before he pressed his lips back against the pale boy's.

Surprising himself, it was Sai who pried Naruto's mouth open and darted his tongue in to get familiar. The hand removed itself only to snake up his torso and push against his shoulder. He missed the touch, but he couldn't say he didn't like what replaced it. Without breaking their kiss, Naruto had successfully seated himself in Sai's lap--straddling him. He placed his hands on his and broke the kiss for a heated breath of air. Naruto rolled his hips and Sai let out a low moan.

The blonde smirked, "Well, I'm learning a whole bunch about you tonight." Abruptly his hips were thrust forward courtesy of Sai's hands and he made a sharp gasp. He knotted his fingers in black hair. "I see you've read the book on how to do it right."

"You have no worries there."

"Wonderful." He pulled his head closer and the locked in another fierce battle for dominance. As their tongues fought against each other, Naruto's hips started unconsciously grinding against Sai's, putting more friction between the two. He was getting more and more sensitive to touch each time he moved. They broke for air momentarily, then desperately kissed a few more times before Sai's lips slipped from his and went down his jaw line.

Sai kissed down his neck and was glad for the moment the blonde had abandoned his shirt for good when he stopped him from streaking. He kissed a spot that made him gasp slightly and smirked as he latched his mouth on that spot. He sucked softly and tantalized the sensitive skin with his teeth by lightly brushing them against it.

Within an instant of removing his mouth he stood and pushed Naruto down against the bed. He was vaguely aware of the chair falling in the process. They both moaned softly when Sai landed on top of the blonde. He felt wandering hands unzip the cut-off jacket he was wearing. He allowed his shoulders to roll back so Naruto could remove the piece of clothing. Without any warning, he was on his back looking up.

Naruto smirked down at Sai's confused face. "You didn't think I'd just lay down and let you have your way with me, did you? Nah, I'd like to have my fun too." By fun, he meant breaking the normally emotionless mask. He had to keep from laughing as he kissed down a pale neck. That was such an odd ambition but he didn't care. Naruto rolled his tongue around a limp bud to harden it and loved the tiny noise Sai made. He bit down on it then sucked on it softly before he moved down Sai's chest.

He licked and kissed down the line that divided the pale boy's abs. When Naruto reached his bellybutton he dipped his tongue inside, and Sai gasped lightly. He smirked, "You're so sensitive, Sai." At that, he got a semi-glare.

They both moaned as Naruto sat up and roughly ground their hips together.

Sai couldn't believe it. He was lying on his back _letting_ Naruto do this. The one thing he couldn't believe more than that, was the fact he was really liking it. Maybe he shouldn't have drank as much as he did. Because he was sure he would've thrown off Naruto's advances without a bat of an eye if he'd been sober. Although, he was starting to think he didn't care. As long as all these sensations kept up, he could deal with it.

Another low moan slipped passed his lips as he felt Naruto's fingers on the crotch of his pants. A palm pressed firmly against him and his eyes slid shut. With all the strange books he'd read about the topic of sex when he tried to learn every single human thing, he never thought it would be like this. Not with Naruto. And _definitely_ not this choking need to be touched. Anywhere and everywhere possible.

Naruto's hand started rubbing in tantalizingly slow, small circles, and Sai felt his breath hitch in his throat. He could almost picture Naruto's smirk without opening his eyes. A strange wave of vulnerability came over him. How was he supposed to stop himself from being sensitive! Sai ignored the strange come-on and unconsciously rocked his hips into the touch. Trying to generate more friction.

In an instant, lips were gently pressed against his and Sai felt Naruto's body slip between his legs--removing the teasing hand. Hips and just about equally erect members brushed against each other and the kiss got less gentle as rough voices bounced against one another. Sai felt his arms go around Naruto's neck as he opened his mouth and a familiar yet foreign tongue slipped in.

He knotted his fingers in blonde hair-- "Uhnn." Almost painfully slow--Naruto began to grind their hips together. Loving and hating every second that ticked away as his mouth was devoured, Sai moaned softly against passionate lips. This feeling. He wanted it to stop and never go away at the same time.

His tongue flicked against Naruto's for the last time before they broke apart--heated pants filling the silence. He slowly opened his eyes and found the blonde staring down at him with the same glazed over look that Sai knew he, too, had on. There was a flicker of a smirk in the cerulean pools, which he didn't doubt Naruto was holding back on. He probably looked as vulnerable as he felt. Two hands were placed on either side of his head, and Naruto started to slowly thrust against him. "Nnn." Sai arched his back, grinding into the blonde--creating more friction.

There was no words to describe how Sai felt. It was like an explosion of all different kinds of emotions. Want. Need. Desperation. Damp skin against damp skin. His pants continuing to tighten against his crotch. Sai sat up on his elbows to catch the blonde's lips in a desperate kiss. As he collapsed against the bed, Naruto fell with him--rubbing their bodies together as the kiss deepened dramatically.

Sai felt the vibration of both his and Naruto's moans in the back of his throat. Moans that were getting louder but shorter with each accelerated thrust. Until they weren't even kissing anymore--just open mouth against open mouth. Strangled moans and groans as the friction just kept building up between them.

Each hard thrust against each other was a means for a release. So close to the edge that each touch was painfully pleasurable and Sai could barely breathe. Again, that feeling of where he wanted it to stop but never end. It was overwhelming but just bearable enough for him to keep going. Keep grinding against every thrust. Keep wanting more. He needed it. Every move was even more desperate than the one before it.

Strangled noises left both their lips as Naruto forehead pressed against the bridge of Sai's nose and squeezed his eyes shut. Sai's breath hitched in his throat for the millionth time that night and he finally felt the release he'd been waiting for with a low groan. His body twitched and his back felt permanently arched as he rode out his release. He panted softly and realized belatedly that Naruto had finished also. Sai had been so caught up, he'd ignored everything else.

Sai felt soft pants of breath tickle his ear as Naruto's forehead slipped down his cheek. There wasn't a sense of final in the air. He had a feeling that this was only the beginning.

Naruto pushed himself up and smirked down at Sai's flushed face. Shattered. Good, because he was done being in charge for the night. He definitely wasn't finished off, and he hoped Sai wasn't too worn out from his probable first sex experience. He got out from between Sai's legs and sat down next to him--regretting not taking off his shorts beforehand.

As Sai sat up he felt the wetness in his pants and he scoffed, "How did I let you ruin my pants?" He heard a rustle of clothing and saw motion in his peripheral vision.

"Tell me how I can make it up to you."

His heart sped up in anticipation as he turned towards Naruto. He was sitting there--now naked--with his leg spread just a little bit. Sai felt himself smirk, "For starters…" He smoothly positioned himself between the blonde's legs, "You could lay down and let me have my way with you."

He moved his hands to the zipper on Sai's pants, "Sounds good to me. That's is, if you think you can do it."

"Hn." He said with an almost cockiness to it.

Sai pushed his lips against Naruto's urgently and turned his head slightly before he opened their mouths and pressed their tongues against each other. The wet muscles rolled against each other in a battle for dominance. As they battled, Naruto's hand once against started rubbing against Sai's crotch. The pale ninja grunted softly at the now familiar touch.

He didn't even flinch when he heard the tell-tale sound of his zipper coming undone. In fact, he pressed into the fingers as the slowly pulled down his zipper. Once his zipper was down he felt Naruto smirk against his lips--breaking the heated kiss. "You go commando?"

"If I wear anything under _these_ pants, it gets uncomfortable." There was no embarrassment in his tone--he didn't feel like he had anything to be ashamed of. In any case, going commando enabled him to move around more fluidly. Hands were at his hips, tugging at the sides of his pants. In one swift movement the tight pants were off his legs and thrown carelessly onto Naruto's mess of a floor. When he was finally free of the binding cloth, Sai pressed his hips fully against Naruto's and they both sighed at the touch of bare skin.

Nails slid up his torso making slight shivers run through his body. When arms were finally wrapped around his neck, Sai felt himself being pulled down as Naruto fell back against the bed. Once they were down lips locked viciously--pressing hard enough to leave bruises but neither of them cared.

In sync with their lips, Sai began to roughly grind their naked hips together--pulling a harsh throaty groan from Naruto. Bare skin contact was a beautiful feeling. They were already slick from their previous activities so it went smoothly. Sai broke the kiss and headed down Naruto's neck again-- pulling lovely noises from the blonde that fueled his arousal. The male beneath him moaned and shuddered slightly as the 'hot-spot' on his neck was thoroughly devoured.

Sai smirked against his tanned skin, "You're so sensitive, Naruto." There was a scoff and he practically heard the smirk on the blonde's lips.

"You have no idea."

The pale ninja felt his smirk grow, "But I will."

"Mm, I'm looking forward to that."

Sai bit down softly, and that was it with the talking.

**

* * *

**

"_As you leave please would you just close the door--  
Now that our love affair is over.  
You were exactly what I was looking for--  
We'll find a shoulder to cry upon."_

Sai stared up at the ceiling with heavy eyelids and listened to Naruto's slow, even breath. He knew the blonde was finally asleep, and he could _finally_ leave. He motionlessly got out of the bed and bit his lip as he stared down at his nakedness. He looked to Naruto, who was sleeping blissfully, and bit down harder. Flashes of what had just happened flew through Sai's head, and he had this strange urge to run away.

Run to where, he didn't know. He couldn't help but think this was all going to be forgotten by tomorrow. But what was bothering him the most was that it wasn't going to be because of the alcohol. Sure, Naruto was pretty drunk, but he'd _never_ gotten so trashed he forgot what happened the next day. He wasn't a light-weight. And for some reason, when Sai thought of being forgotten like that, it made his insides twist.

Sai wasn't stupid, he knew what happened. Naruto had just used him for sex. He'd read a book on it before (Konoha has some weird books at their library). So he _knew_ what he was getting into when Naruto had first suggested it. And through all that, he still felt his throat tighten as he picked up his scattered clothes.

Sai didn't understand it. Why was he feeling like this? Was it because he didn't want to see a friend of his act in such a desperation? Or was it because he didn't want to be forgotten? As much as he hated it, he knew it was the latter. Despite Naruto's gentle nature, this wasn't going to be talked about ever again. It wasn't even going to be thought of.

The pale ninja breathed in uneasily as he strapped on his sandals and took one last look at Naruto.

He'd read the victims that were used for sex by a loved one usually felt hurt and abused--he'd completely underestimated how much. Sai shook his head--not wanting to think of himself as a victim. That wasn't the case, he'd gone right along with it with just as much want. He locked away the strange emotion welling up inside him and turned to the door.

Once again he blamed the alcohol and walked out of Naruto's apartment.

**~ O W A R I ~**

* * *

Ohhhh my goodness. I can't believe I did that. Egads!


End file.
